


In Which Seifer Loses His Patience

by ZellieAlmasy



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Sexual Frustration, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "We’re in a public place and I just spent the last half hour making you ridiculously aroused"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Seifer Loses His Patience

“Good behavior” had never been one of Seifer’s strongest traits, yet he managed it during their group outing to the beach. Somehow, he was able to behave himself with Zell traipsing around half-naked in front of him. He behaved when Zell returned to shore, beads of water trickling down his abs. Even when Zell bent over to pick up a beachball, his water-soaked shorts clinging to his backside in all the right ways, Seifer just reclined on his towel and did nothing more than hungrily glare at the smaller blonde.

Chances are, the oblivious little boyscout had no idea what he was doing. Somehow, that made everything all the more arousing to Seifer, but he still used every bit of willpower to keep himself under control, especially in front of all their friends. 

When Zell plopped down in front of Seifer, handing him a tube of sunscreen, the gunbladist began to grow even more impatient. He slowly spread the lotion over Zell’s back, gently massaging his muscles. The martial artist’s head drooped as he released a small, pleased sigh. Seifer took the opportunity to lean forward and leave a trail of kisses along Zell’s neck. 

“Hey!” Zell shouted as he tried to shrug Seifer away. He added in a lower voice, “Not _here!_ People will see!” 

“I don’t care,” Seifer responded in a low, gravelly voice. It was just a kiss - a simple sign of affection. What did it matter if anyone saw? He leaned in again, kissing Zell on the shoulder. 

“Well _I_ do!” Zell was determined not to give in. He gave Seifer a little shove back as he hopped back up on his feet and went to the cooler they brought with them. “Oh, sweet, the popsicles are still frozen!” He grinned as he picked one out and took a seat on the towel spread out next to Seifer. 

No, the chicken wuss knew _exactly_ what he was doing. That fact was clearer than ever as he slowly dragged his tongue up the popsicle, glancing up at Seifer with a sly grin. He slowly wrapped his lips over the tip, sucking lightly at the ice. Seifer refused to give him the satisfaction. The gunbladist turned away, fist tightly clenching at his beach towel as he focused his attention on Selphie and Rinoa burying Irvine in the sand while he napped, cowboy hat shielding his eyes from the sun. 

However, no distraction was enough to completely push Zell from the back of his mind. Even when they packed their things and returned to Garden, all Seifer could think about was the things he meant to do to Zell once they were alone. 

As soon as the door closed behind them in Zell’s dorm, Seifer pushed the smaller blonde up against the wall, hungrily kissing him on the mouth. Now that they were alone, Zell gladly kissed him back, lacing his arms around Seifer’s neck. 

“What’s that for?” He asked when Seifer finally pulled away. Zell tried to act oblivious, but his emotions were always easy to read. 

“Quit pretending you’re so innocent,” Seifer growled, biting roughly at Zell’s neck. “You know damn well what you’re doing.” 

Zell gasped sharply, unable to form a response as he felt Seifer’s hands wandering lower. 

“You wanted this,” the gunbladist continued as he firmly pressed his hand against the front of Zell’s swim shorts, already feeling the growing bulge. 

“Mmh,” Zell whined as he eagerly nodded in response. He clenched his jaw shut in an attempt to keep from making any louder noises, but Seifer knew that wouldn’t last for long. 

“But first…” Seifer pulled away, earning a disappointed groan from Zell. “I think you owe me after that little stunt you pulled.” 

The gunbladist crossed the small room and sat on the edge of the bed as he started to tug down his own swim trunks, revealing his fully aroused cock. “On your knees.” 

Normally, Zell might argue against Seifer’s bossy tone, but sometimes he liked it when Seifer got a little rough. That was the whole point of teasing him that whole time on the beach, anyway. Without protest, Zell eagerly knelt between Seifer’s legs and leaned forward, slowly kissing at the base of his length. 

Seifer tilted his head back with a needy groan. “Enough teasing.” 

“You didn’t ask nicely,” Zell taunted as his lips ghosted over the shaft, breath hot against Seifer’s skin. 

“Dammit, chicken wuss…!” Losing his patience, Seifer roughly gripped the back of Zell’s hair to urge him on. 

Needing no further encouragement, Zell quickly took Seifer into his mouth. As the gunbladist responded with a pleased moan, Zell continued to eagerly bob his head. Seifer glanced down to watch Zell work, but he was soon unable to keep his eyelids from drooping shut. The martial artist worked his tongue over Seifer’s length as he continued to move. 

Zell quickly grew impatient and pulled down his own shorts as he continued to work his mouth over Seifer. He gripped his own arousal, moaning around the other man’s length as he began to thrust into his own hand. 

“Look at you…” Seifer panted, slowly cracking an eye open. “You love doing this, don’t you?” 

Zell responded with a low hum of approval. 

“That’s what I thought,” Seifer smirked. “But I have other plans for you.” He gave Zell another tug by the hair, pulling him off. The martial artist glanced upward, a dazed gleam in his eyes. 

“On the bed,” Seifer ordered. 

Zell kicked his shorts the rest of the way off and enthusiastically hopped onto the mattress. He leaned forward on his arms, lifting his rear into the air. “Seif, please…! I need you so bad.” 

Seifer quickly grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and slicked his fingers before roughly pressing into Zell’s entrance. The martial artist spread his legs further and tightly gripped the pillow. It was a bit rough to start out, but as a mercenary, he was no stranger to a little pain. 

Though Seifer was a bit eager as he continued to stretch him, Zell was even more impatient. After only a brief moment, the smaller blonde cried out, “E-enough! That’s… that’s good enough. I’ll be fine, just do it!” 

After taking a quick moment to coat his own arousal with lube, Seifer positioned himself behind Zell and began to slowly guide himself inside. Zell’s breath was slow and shaky as his body began to adjust, until suddenly Seifer jerked his hips, slamming the rest of his way inside. The martial artist gave out a loud cry, burying his face in the pillow. 

All this time, Seifer had waited so patiently while Zell teased him on the beach in front of all their friends. By now, his self control was completely gone. He leaned forward over Zell, resting his weight on one arm while he used his free hand to tightly grip Zell’s hip as he began with a rough pace. 

It wasn’t long before the ache faded and Zell eagerly pressed back against Seifer, urging him to quicken the pace. “Is th- that all ya got?” 

With a possessive grunt, Seifer picked up the pace, thrusting faster into Zell. The martial artist made it very clear that he was enjoying this, with all the loud shouts and grunts he responded with. The bed knocked against the wall with their rough pace, but they were both so caught up in the moment, Zell was oblivious to all the noise he was making and Seifer simply didn’t care. The gunbladist bowed his head to bite down hard on the other blonde’s shoulder, claiming him completely. Zell gasped loudly, reaching one arm back to grasp onto Seifer as best as he could as they continued moving together. 

“A-ahh, Sei-- Seifer!!” Zell barely managed to cry out. “So close…!” 

Seifer wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out either. His hand slid from Zell's hip, reaching forward to firmly grip his length, stroking him in time with their fast pace. The martial artist bucked wildly into Seifer's hand, shouting all sorts of unintelligible sounds of approval. It wasn't long before Zell arched his back, giving a choked cry as he spilled into Seifer's hand. 

Feeling the smaller blonde tense up around him, it only took a few more rough thrusts before he released deep inside Zell with a low groan. They continued to slowly rock together for a moment, riding out the orgasm before collapsing onto the mattress. 

Seifer rolled off Zell, lying on his back as he gasped to catch his breath. The smaller blonde scooted close, peppering Seifer's neck and jaw with kisses. He'd never admit it aloud, but Seifer enjoyed the tender affection Zell always liked to express afterwards. 

As the martial artist settled against him, resting his head in the crook of Seifer's neck, the gunbladist finally spoke up. “Pull that shit again, and I won't go so easy on you next time.” 

Zell looked up at him with that bright-eyed smile and replied with a devilish grin, “Promise?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I had so many ideas for this, so I hope the one I settled on was fine!!! By default, Seifer is the asshole (obviously), so I was going to go with him being the d-bag teasing Zell, but y'know, I really love frustrated!Seifer and showing a little mischievous side to Zell… BUT ANYWAY. I just whipped this up in response to a prompt, didn't edit much, so hopefully it's not terribad, aaaaahh. Also I had no idea what to titled this, lolwhups whatever.
> 
> AND I KNOW I KNOW I OWE chapter 7 of my actual fic with these two, but I needed to get some PWP out of the way til I get to my smutty chapter!! The next one will be up soon, I proooooomise ;3;


End file.
